This Is What Makes Us
by Maeneth
Summary: Germany and Belgium have been dating for three months now but the freshness that is their relationship is still very much present. Although, sometimes even the most hardheaded person can lose control. Germany/Belgium


**Author's Note**: This is a gift for ImmerWennEsDunkelWerd, for being a fabuli-tastic person!

Aside that, the world just needs more GerBel.

This story is also un-Beta'd, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in here that I overlooked.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, obviously...

* * *

**GerBel**

As the weatherman had predicted, it had not rained today. In fact, it was actually the first day of May when the sun hadn't once been hidden behind dark clouds, pregnant with fresh rain.  
Everyone was happy about it and the hinges of many terrace-doors got silently but forcefully convinced to open up to invite the sunlight and the accompanied cool breeze in.  
Similarly in a small, but cozy-looking, light green painted house at the edge of the residential zone that was Brussels.

From the opened, framed in dark green, windows a tranquil but beautiful sound could be heard and Germany refrained himself from knocking on the front door when he heard it. Instead, he made his way around the house and stopped in front of the patio where he couldn't resist smiling lightly at Belgium's singing voice.  
From where he stood, hidden from sight behind a blooming rhododendron, he could see her moving around her kitchen, preparing a home cooked dinner for herself and him whilst singing along merrily with the song playing on the radio.

Germany and Belgium had been officially dating for three months now but the freshness that was their relationship was still very much present.  
Therefore Germany, like the gentleman he was, held in his hands both a bouquet of rosy-red roses and a carefully wrapped present that he hoped would make Belgium happy.  
Since he was still a few minutes too early, he kept standing in his spot and enjoyed the sound of Belgium's almost soprano-like voice.

"This is what makes us girls  
We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it"

Germany's smile grew wider when he recognized the song. He couldn't remember the artist's name, but he knew she was American and that Belgium was an absolute number-one fan. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw Belgium mixing something up in a bowl on the beat of the melody.

"Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Baby's table dancin' at the local dive  
Cheerin our names in the pink spotlight  
Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night"

As far as Germany was concerned, he thought Belgium would do a much better job at singing those songs then the original artist. He followed her figure walking towards the kitchen sink to wash her hands. This action gave Germany a perfect view of her backside and he gulped slightly as he couldn't help his eyes from gluing themselves on her hips swaying from side to side, a small blush finding its way to his cheeks.

"The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen  
Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean  
A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens  
And you know something?"

Still mesmerized by her lovely curves, Germany kept standing where he stood. Deciding that he would come in via the patio once he had thoroughly enjoyed Belgium's singing.  
The Belgian nation had moved herself to a wall mirror next, admiring her reflection as she was rouging her lips with such expertise that it was sinful. Without realizing it, Germany licked his own lips as if the big bad wolf couldn't wait to suck the devilish color of his little red riding hood's well-curved and plump mouth. Barely a second later the German mentally smacked himself in the head and composed himself, pulling a little on his collar which seemed to have tightened considerably.

"This is what makes us girls  
We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it  
This is what makes us girls  
We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first  
Don't cry about him, don't cry about him  
It's all gonna happen"

As Belgium struck the last note, Germany knocked on the side of the terrace-door and entered. Belgium's head piped up and the corners of her lips formed into a joyous smile, her eyes sparkled with delight and her face beamed with bliss.

"Ludwig!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around his neck.

"_Hallo_ Belle." He grinned bashfully into her hair. "These are for you." He revealed the bouquet from behind his back.

Belgium let loose of Germany's neck and took the bouquet with wide eyes. "They're beautiful." She admired.

She carefully placed the roses on the living room table before turning around again and placing her hands on each side of Germany's face, pulling him closer to her height so she could kiss him full on the lips, as a thank you.  
The German was primary caught off guard when their lips met and he belatedly clasped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly so that he had better access to that sweet, sweet profundity that was her mouth.

When they broke apart the two lovebirds kept their admiring eyes on each other and thus didn't notice the tall figure lounging in one of the sofas on the other side of the room.

"_Gatver_…" The Netherlands mumbled and he crunched up his nose in disgust.

"Oh shut it, Lars." Belle said, very aware of his presence but not caring one bit.

Germany on the other hand was unaware of the Dutchman's existence in the room and in addition he was plagued with a face that was as rosy-red as the roses that now lay neatly on the table.  
Being the sort of man that was in control of everything, he didn't particularly liked it when others saw him in a position that could be labeled as vulnerable. Therefore he straightened himself and tried to regain as much composure back as he could muster, whilst trying desperately to stop his cheeks and neck from burning up.

"Uhm.." Germany cleared his throat before he addressed the stoic-looking nation with a slight nod from his head. "Guten Abend, Nederland."

The Netherlands didn't return the greeting. Instead he just stared defiantly into the German's blue eyes, like he was trying to scare him away like that. Without any success, obviously.  
Though Germany did not like the idea of Belgium's brother being in the same house as them and he scowled at the thought.

The male nations stopped their little stare-down when Belgium took one of Germany's hands in hers and started leading him towards the kitchen. She just stopped momentarily so she could tell Lars: "Don't you dare to disturb us." And she added for good measurement: "Or else…"

The Netherlands grunted disapprovingly but remained seated on the sofa and picked up the book he had been reading to continue where he'd left off.  
Belgium closed the door that separated the living room from the kitchen securely and turned back towards Germany with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about my brother." She sighed. "They're renovating his house for some reason and so I invited him to stay over until the work is finished."

Germany just smiled at her. "That's okay. At least he's not loud like my brother." He chuckled lightly.

Belgium giggled as well. "No, but that doesn't mean he can't be equally annoying."

"Ah well. Older brothers, right?" Germany found that the perfect way to describe both Prussia's and Netherland's conduct.

"Older brothers." Belgium agreed laughingly.

The Belgian girl offered Germany a seat at her beautifully carved wooden table and opened up her refrigerator where she pulled out two beer bottles. Germany was sure he was going to be enjoying one of her famous Belgian beers and he felt the saliva forming in his mouth in anticipation.

Belgium pulled out two identical crystal glasses and showed Germany the beer's label. "It's a rather new beer brewed in Ghent." She explained. "It's called _Gruut_, which basically means 'Big' in the Ghent dialect."

Germany found it adorable how she giggled at the explanation of the name and he absolutely loved her knowledge of beer. He'd probably never admit it, but if the beers from her home got titled 'Best Beers of the World', he wouldn't be surprised at all.  
As she poured in the goldenly-looking liquid, Germany admired how the color of the drink was almost the same as the color of her hair. How her grass-green eyes shone with mirth every time she looked at him and how her slightly flushed cheeks melted so deliciously together with the red of her full lips.

"Let's toast." Belle said as she hefted her glass in mid-air.

Germany mimicked her gesture. "To us?" He proposed.

"To us." She agreed, lips forming an almost feline smile.

They talked for longer then it seemed whilst enjoying every different taste of the _Gruut_-bier there had been made. And even though both nations where good at holding their liquor, it wasn't that surprising that after the fifth glass of beer, both their spirits started to rise and their actions became bolder. The way Belgium touched Germany's arms from time to time sent jolts of electricity up his spine and the way Germany now & then placed a golden lock of hair behind Belgium's ear made her shiver in delight.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Germany exclaimed and he pulled out the little wrapped up gift from his coat-pocket. "For you." He said and presented the rectangular box to Belgian in front of him.

Belgium's eyes glistened with providential curiosity. She did not hesitate a second and pulled of the wrapping rapidly to reveal the present inside. "Perfume?" She questioned.

Germany reddened lightly. "Well, I wanted to give you something more than just flowers. So when I saw that bottle standing in one of the shop windows it immediately made me think of you."

Belgium opened up the carton and pulled out what she thought was the most beautiful perfume bottle she had ever seen. It was made of pure crystal with a light blue hue coming from the liquid inside. The cap was dotted with little diamonds composing a flowery pattern from top to bottom and the swirly letters on the bodice made her heart flutter incisively.

' _Amour Vrai'_.

'Real love'.

"It's beautiful." She breathed out while opening the cap and sniffing it. A sainted smell of honey, roses and lavender exploded in her nostrils. "And it smells divine too."

Germany let out a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding the entire time. "I'm very happy that you like it."

He did have some difficulty gaining enough confidence stepping inside such a stale smelling store where hordes of giggling women were practically smothering him in trying to discover who the perfume was for. _The horror_, he shivered when he remembered his little ordeal.

"I love it!" Belgium laughed joyfully and it sounded like golden bells ringing in Germany's ear.

She immediately sprinkled herself with the scented perfume and that lovely feline smile, that Germany so adored, was now covering her smooth face.

"Now, to repay you…" She whispered while licking her lips seductively.

Belgium leaned over the table and grabbed a hold of Germany's tie. She pulled on it gently but with enough force as to tell him she was not going to wait till after dinner to have some fun. Their lips met in a soft yet hungry kiss and soon Belgium had crawled onto the table in an attempt to move her head even closer to Germany's while her nails trailed swirly patterns on his strong arms.

Meanwhile Germany's mind was trying it's hardest to keep him from the state he was now in, but in these sort of situation he was actually quite happy to let his heart win the logic-vs.-emotion-battle. The devilishly sensual smell of the perfume didn't help his reasoning to pass further then his pants either.

Belgium ran her tong along his bottom lip and he instantly allowed her access. Their tongues met in a wild dance of fire and passion, and Germany wrapped his arms around Belgium's waist to slide her onto his lap. He could feel every curve of her through her tight fitted red dress and he let his fingers roam from her waist to her arms and down again until his most wildest animalistic past gleamed in his eyes and he grabbed her buttocks, squeezing it tightly, not able to refrain himself.

Belgium shivered with delight when she felt how his fingers left a searing hot trail behind on her body and she moaned loudly in his ear when his rough hands squeezed her. In response the Belgian girl detached her lips from the German's and she licked down his jaw line to the soft pink flesh that was his earlobe. He growled lightly when she teasingly licked it before nibbling on it mildly. She had always noticed, since the first times she experienced these kinds of pleasures, that the ear was a soft spot for all males and she willingly abused that sort of information for pleasure's sake.

Once more their lips glued their selves together and Belgium loved the way Germany entered her cavern to roam and taste every inch of it. Her fingers automatically entangled themselves into Germany's blonde, straightly combed back, hair and she let the natural order of his haircut flail.

"I like your hair better like this." Belgium whispered hotly into Germany's ear before giving the earlobe another teasing lick.

In response Germany moved his hands up and braided his own fingers into the Belgian's hair. Their tongues fought for dominance in another searing embrace and Germany could sense a slight pressure in his abdomen growing stronger. In need of some air and in an attempt to calm himself down, he parted from Belgium's lips, only to be glued to each other again barely a second later.

Things were getting more and more heated when Belgium's hands traced greedily over Germany's muscled chest and back, occasionally slipping under the hem of his shirt, making him groan at the touch of her cold fingers against his hot skin.

In return Germany lined up her skirt a little further and Belgium moaned pleasurably when she felt his fingers grasping the back of her thigh. She arched her back at the touch and hooked the heels of her red pumps behind the rear legs of the chair Germany was sitting on, causing them to press their chests and pelvises even closer together.

The German nation could hear the female blonde in his lap panting, oblivious to his own rapid breathing and he directed his lips to her exposed collarbone. He kissed the skin and then brushed his lips over her sternum and up to her neck. His hot breath on her skin was driving her crazy and Belgium dived towards the collar of his shirt, feverishly trying to unbutton it.

Germany pushed her dress further down her shoulder and, in so, deepening her cleavage until two soft mounts that were her breasts got revealed. He lifted one of his hands from her bottom towards her left breast and was just about to knead it, when…

"YOU KNOW THAT WE EAT IN THERE, RIGHT?"

The Netherlands angry yelling voice startled both other nations so abruptly that they fell backwards, together with the chair. Belgium was luckily quick enough to unhook her calves or otherwise it would've been a painful affair, atop an already embarrassing one.  
She grumped lightly and placed the palms of her hands on Germany's chest so she could push herself up and off of him.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She answered him quietly. "Just a bruised ego, is all."

Germany was about to shamefully apologize for behaving so uncontrolled when Belgium's eyes turned dark with murderous glee as she quite unabashedly yelled back: "YES I KNOW! I WAS JUST STARTING ON THE MAIN COURSE!"

Belgium whipped her head back towards Germany as she was tucking everything back into place. The guy looked absolutely petrified at what she had said, or more like, yelled back. He was ready to die of shame any moment now.

"AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED! SO, KINDLY SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN SEXLIFE!"

He died.

From the kitchen they could hear the angry Dutchman spit out a series of foul curse words. "FINE THEN! I'M GOING! HAVE FUN HUMPING AROUND!"

Belgium was just able to scream out an: "OH, BUT WE WILL!", before they heard the front door being opened and smashed close again. After that, all was quiet.

Germany was still at a loss for words and didn't notice the Belgian nation stepping closer to him until he felt her finger tracing a pattern on his broad chest. His blue eyes stared down at her sternly but that motion immediately vanished when he looked into bright green eyes who were filled to the brim with desire for him.

"So…" The devilishly wicked and sensual blonde whispered. "What do you say, we continue this in the bedroom?"

The tall and broad shouldered German let go of all restraint as he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and strode more confidently then he felt towards the stairs up to the master bedroom.

"Yes." He replied huskily.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review if you did! **:)**


End file.
